A strange play of events
by Kawaii girl 4 life
Summary: Going home in time for her birthhday, Kagome, ends up with a big surprise. What's this Kagome has a half sister? And she has somthing to do with heaven! YYHIY crossover


Ok I got this idea from reading to many fic's. Ok, well I'm putting an OC so you know. And people will be very ooc. I really hope you like it but I need a beta for this story cause I have not heard from articfire69. And can please give some ideas for this. Sorry if it's rushed. On with the story!!!!

( ) My commets and notes

Summary: Going home in time for her birthhday, Kagome, ends up with a big surprise. What's this Kagome has a half sister?!? And she has somthing to do with heaven!?! YYH/IY crossover

In the office of the Reikai, you could hear the yelling of a certain spirit detective. "Oi, toddler why do you have to get me up at this ungodly hour of the morning. I don't even get up around this time to go to school! Yusuke complained.(Just pretend school there starts 9 and getting up 7 is early) "Yusuke you don't even go school unless Keiko drags you in," shouted Kuwabara. "Why you stup-," "Shut up you oafs and let me talk so you can get out of here," shouted Koenma. (I don't know much about the show so give me a break) Hn, stupid humans," mumbled an annoyed Hiei.

"If you are finished with your babbling, I will start now," said Koenma. "One of our flying camera's (I made the camera thing up) where doing a daily look out in Tokyo, when a white-ish blur ran past our camera to Higurashi shrine. We followed it, until it stopped by a small cliff. We got a picture of it before it spotted us, it some how erased all the tape but the picture is still good. Your mission is to retrieve it and bring it here for questioning. Here is the picture of it."

Koenma took the remote and put on the screen showing a large white/silver wolf that had sapphire eyes. Strangely it also had wings, the tips of wings had sapphire so did the tail. "We have identified it as winged white/silver wolf. So rare that only two have been seen, so now you know your mission any questions," he said finishing up. (It's not half silver and half white but it's a color you can't tell the difference from but I'm going to pick white)

The group was staring at the photo in awe. Never having seen such beauty...well most of the group was in awe, Hiei just snorted in disgust. "Sir, where do you think this creature came from," questioned Kurama still in awe. " We believe that it comes from heaven. If you look closely you can see the angel type wings on its forehead. But to prove that we need to get it here," he replied. "Botan please open a portal close to the Higurashi shrine," said Koenma. "Why not on the shrine grounds," complained Yusuke not wanting to walk. "You don't want to be seen by the winged wolf so stop complaining!!!"

A moment later a blue haired girl walked in and opened a portal for the team to go.

/ Feudal era /

Seventeen-year-old Kagome Higurashi could be found in Feudal Japan arguing with a certain hanyou. It's has been almost 3 years since Kagome has been traveling to the past. During that time Kagome has grown a great deal. She was now had a good bit of control over her powers though she is still a bit weaker than Kikyo, but she still has much to learn. Kagome no longer wore her school uniform having long ago finished her schooling, though with a bit of trouble. She now wore a white hoari with sakura petals swirling up the sleeve and a blue hakama that also had petals but only on the hakama legs. She also had filled out a little more over the years, now she had curves in the right places, her hair was now a little below the waist, she had grew from 5'3 to 5'7 and strangely her pupils had narrowed a bit but other than that things were normal…or as normal as things can be with Kagome. For example the normal fight that happen between her and Inuyasha. Ahh…the sweet music of sittings **_snicker_** .

"SIT!!"

"Please Inuyasha let me go home for at least two days. I've been here for almost three weeks with out going back. My family probably thinks I'm dead! And it's going to be my Birthday in 2 days, " Kagome pleaded. "No, wench we still have to collect the rest of the shards of the jewel that YOU broke," said Inuyasha still on the ground but trying to make her feel guilty. But as we all know (I hope) Kagome is to smart to fall for the guilt trip.

"You know what Inuyasha I don't need your permission to go back to my time. When I get there I'm going to go _sit _down with my mother and have a nice talk about how much times I _sit _you while we are _sit_ting round the table. Then I'm going to go upstairs and _sit_ on my bed and think of how many times I'm going to _sit_ you when I come back," she said emphasizing the words sit. "Oh and Inuyasha," she said sweetly. "_Sit, sit_, _sit_, _sit_, _sit_, _sit_ and **_sit_**!" She said shouting at the end. "Wait did I say sit, if I didn't than sit," she said calmly. "I'll see you all in 3 days, bye!!!" she said running off to the well. "Poor Inuyasha, his back is broken," said a chuckling Miroku. "Poor Inuyasha, my ass, he deserves it," said Sango also chuckling. "Come on Shippo, he needs to be by himself. Don't worry he will heal in a half hour," said Miroku walking away. "Inu no baka," said Shippo also walking away with Sango.

/With Kagome/

"I can't believe I still stay with that baka. I'm strong enough to take care of my self," she said while walking to the well. "But I can't leave him even though he is so annoying he just like a brother to me, but why does he have to be so god-damn overprotective!" She yelled. Having long ago gotting over the crush she had on him. Knowing that he would never love or even like her in return. Still puffing a bit from the yelling she did from getting a little annoyed of how overprotective he is she thought about the future. "Anyway… I wonder how things at home are going," she said as she stood at the wells end. "Well I'm going to find out anyway," she said while jumping it to the well.

Ok people this is my first Chapter I will continue when I have 10 Reviews cause I don't want to waste my time typing this up and not get any reviews. Ok thanks for reading.


End file.
